Genji
Genji As the youngest son of the master of the Shimada clan. Genji lived a life of luxury and privilege. He had little interest in the family's illegal businesses, and although he excelled at and enjoyed his ninja training, he spent most of his time pursuing a playboy lifestyle. Many within the clan considered the carefree Genji to be a dangerous liability, and they resented his father for coddling and protecting him. Following the clan leaders death, his older brother Hanzo was ordered to confront Genji. After a deadly altercation between brothers and without the knowledge of Hanzo. Genji was saved by Mercy and was given a cyborg body. Tips * Genji is the ultimate flanker so remember to look for ways to flank the enemy team * When your close to an enemy use right click to have a higher chance of hitting the enemy *When you kill an enemy or get a kill assist your Swift Strike will immediately recover so you that to your advantage *Flank enemy snipers to help your team advance to another area or objective *When you are playing are playing Genji, always jump around while battling. That will make the enemy team have a hard time hitting you *Abilities '''''Cyber Agility Passive Abilty''''' '''''Swift Strike Active Ability''''' | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|Genji quickly dashes to the direction your crosshair is headed. Once you kill an enemy it automatically resets the cooldown of your ability | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Use Swift Strike to quickly finish of an enemy or use it to get out of a dangerous situations |} '''''Shuriken ''''' ''''' Weapon''''' |The Shuriken is Genji's main weapon when playing as him | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|There are 2 types of Shurikens you acn throw out. First one is in a straight line and second is in a fan shape |} '''''Deflect'''''''''' ''''' ''''' Active ability '''''Dragon Blade '' ''Active Ultimate''''' |Shouting in in native laguage. Genji pulls out his sword with a green dragon unleasing it's glory |This abilty is very use full when an enemy team is bundled in a tight spot or in a group. Combo with Zarya's Graviton Surge recommended. |} '''''Strength ''''' +He have high damage at close range +Can flank enemies who camp like Widowmaker, Bastion and Hanzo + Swift Strike is super useful to get out of stick situations +Can climb walls and and get to areas that others can't +Viable on both offense and defense '''''Weakness ''''' -Very squishy hero -Can't deflect things like Zarya's gun, Symmetra's weapon and Winston's weapon -Ultimate can be easily get countered (Roadhog's hook, McCree's flashbang, Lucio's sound barrier and soundwave) and you have to get close in order to hit people '''''Good matchups''''' '''''Bad matchups''''' '''''Even ''''' matchups Strategies - When playing as Genji, you always engage in point-clank range, do not engage far, mid, or short range because you are a flanker and you can get the highest damage when you engage in point-blank range. -Use Cyber Agility to avoid walking out in the open because you can get kill by a mid-range or far-range hero. -To get most of the kill with your ultimate and get play of the game, try to surprise the enemy by dropping down from the high place and press "Q". -Use Swift Strike to escape any kind of situation or escape the fight that you think it's going to lose. -You should target the enemy's support because they are a squishy (low health) character because they are easy target and -Avoid or eliminate Winston, Symmetra, Mei and Zarya Video